Gonzo's Muppet Show openings
A list of Gonzo's openings during The Muppet Show theme song. Season One During the first season, Gonzo hit the Muppet Show sign's letter O like a gong, with the following results... * Episode 101: Juliet Prowse: The O'' explodes; Gonzo is completely blackened * Episode 102: Connie Stevens: The "O" breaks with a shattering sound * Episode 103: Joel Grey: Gonzo misses the "O" and falls down * Episode 104: Ruth Buzzi: The sign goes up, Gonzo misses the "O" and falls down * Episode 105: Rita Moreno: Gonzo gives the "O" such a big bang that he can't stop shaking * Episode 106: Jim Nabors: The white circle inside the "O" has gone, so Gonzo hits his own head * Episode 107: Florence Henderson: The sign goes up in the air after Gonzo beats it * Episode 108: Paul Williams: Gonzo gives the "O" such a big bang that he can't stop shaking * Episode 109: Charles Aznavour: The "O" makes a Big Ben sound * Episode 110: Harvey Korman: The "O" breaks with a shattering sound * Episode 111: Lena Horne: The "O" makes a foghorn sound * Episode 112: Peter Ustinov: Gonzo's mallet is stuck between the "S" and "H" and breaks * Episode 113: Bruce Forsyth: The "O" breaks with a shattering sound * Episode 114: Sandy Duncan: Gonzo beats the "O" with his own head * Episode 115: Candice Bergen: Gonzo beats the "O" with a boxing glove, and gets the sound of a ringside bell * Episode 116: Avery Schreiber: Beautiful Day Monster appears in front of the "O" and Gonzo hits him * Episode 117: Ben Vereen: The Green Frackle hits Gonzo with a mallet * Episode 118: Phyllis Diller: Crazy Harry causes an explosion * Episode 119: Vincent Price: Gonzo shoots the "O" with a blunderbus * Episode 120: Valerie Harper: Gonzo knocks himself on the head with a sledgehammer * Episode 121: Twiggy: Beautiful Day Monster appears in front of the "O" and Gonzo hits him * Episode 122: Ethel Merman: The Green Frackle hits Gonzo with a mallet * Episode 123: Kaye Ballard: Crazy Harry causes an explosion (Gonzo: "Not bad.") * Episode 124: Mummenschanz: Gonzo shoots the "O" with a blunderbus Season Two ''From season 2 onwards, Gonzo would appear inside the Muppet Show sign's letter "O" and try to blow a note on his horn, with the following results... * Episode 201: Don Knotts:Gonzo's horn shoots a flame (Gonzo: "I'm sorry!") * Episode 202: Zero Mostel: Sparks and smoke fly out of Gonzo's horn * Episode 203: Milton Berle: Gonzo's horn squirts water * Episode 204: Rich Little: A balloon comes out of Gonzo's horn * Episode 205: Judy Collins: Gonzo's horn makes a flute sound * Episode 206: Nancy Walker: Gonzo's horn shoots a flame; Gonzo stops blowing and it shoots another * Episode 207: Edgar Bergen: Gonzo's horn makes an exploding sound and blows Gonzo away * Episode 208: Steve Martin: Green smoke comes out of Gonzo's horn (Gonzo: "Green smoke!") * Episode 209: Madeline Kahn: Orange smoke comes out of Gonzo's horn; Gonzo 'scrunches his nose' * Episode 210: George Burns: Gonzo's horn makes an exploding sound * Episode 211: Dom DeLuise: Gonzo's horn makes a deep sound as red smoke comes out * Episode 212: Bernadette Peters: A balloon comes out of Gonzo's horn and pops * Episode 213: Rudolf Nureyev: A balloon comes out of Gonzo's horn and inflates after he stops blowing * Episode 214: Elton John: Gonzo's horn squirts water * Episode 215: Lou Rawls: Green smoke comes out of Gonzo's horn * Episode 216: Cleo Laine: Gonzo's horn flies away (Gonzo: "Come back here!"). First season Gonzo puppet used. * Episode 217: Julie Andrews: Gonzo's trumpet glows in the dark * Episode 218: Jaye P. Morgan: Crazy Harry blows Gonzo up * Episode 219: Peter Sellers: Beautiful Day Monster blows a tuba * Episode 220: Petula Clark: Gonzo's horn flies away. First season Gonzo puppet used. * Episode 221: Bob Hope: Crazy Harry blows Gonzo up * Episode 222: Teresa Brewer: Gonzo's trumpet shoots two flames (Gonzo: "I'm sorry... Sorry!") * Episode 223: John Cleese: Perfect note comes out of Gonzo's horn (Gonzo shakes his head, as if in annoyance) * Episode 224: Cloris Leachman: Red smoke comes out of Gonzo's horn; Gonzo coughs Season Three * Episode 301: Kris Kristofferson & Rita Coolidge: Hiccups prevent Gonzo from playing ("Excuse me.") * Episode 302: Leo Sayer: White chunks fly out of Gonzo's horn (Gonzo: "My teeth!") * Episode 303: Roy Clark: Swoopfoomer flies out of Gonzo's horn (Gonzo: "Three times!") * Episode 304: Gilda Radner: Red smoke comes out of the horn; Gonzo hiccups a second red cloud * Episode 305: Pearl Bailey: Gonzo says "I'm not even gonna try it." Then the horn plays by itself * Episode 306: Jean Stapleton: Kermit stands behind Gonzo and blows a horn * Episode 307: Alice Cooper: A light blue spirit comes out of Gonzo's horn; Gonzo quivers * Episode 308: Loretta Lynn: Gonzo's horn makes a train sound * Episode 309: Liberace: Gonzo's horn doesn't work: "Aw rats." Then it plays a fanfare by itself * Episode 310: Marisa Berenson: Kermit blows Gonzo away with his horn from the left side * Episode 311: Raquel Welch: Flowers come out of Gonzo's horn * Episode 312: James Coco: Four horns from four different directions startle Gonzo * Episode 313: Helen Reddy: Colorful musical notes come out of Gonzo's horn * Episode 314: Harry Belafonte: A bee comes out of Gonzo's horn; Gonzo tries to follow it and faints dizzily * Episode 315: Lesley Ann Warren: Gonzo's horn makes a cow sound and attracts a cow. Gonzo faints * Episode 316: Danny Kaye: A soccer ball jams the horn down Gonzo's throat * Episode 317: Spike Milligan: Beautiful Day Monster dribbles Gonzo * Episode 318: Leslie Uggams: Gonzo's horn makes a duck sound and attracts two ducks * Episode 319: Elke Sommer: A plane comes out of the trumpet and crashes ("Watch out for the balcony!") * Episode 320: Sylvester Stallone: Beautiful Day Monster plays the horn for Gonzo (Gonzo: "Thief!") * Episode 321: Roger Miller: Butterflies come out of Gonzo's horn and flute music plays * Episode 322: Roy Rogers & Dale Evans: Gonzo's horn makes a horse sound * Episode 323: Lynn Redgrave: Four horns from four different directions startle Gonzo with medieval music * Episode 324: Cheryl Ladd: Gonzo's horn makes a ringing sound Season Four * Episode 401: John Denver: Gonzo's head explodes and appears in another corner ("Whoopie!") * Episode 402: Crystal Gayle: Bubbles come out of Gonzo's horn * Episode 403: Shields & Yarnell: Gonzo vanishes * Episode 404: Dyan Cannon: The horn rings; Gonzo puts it to his ear ("Hello? He's not home.") * Episode 405: Victor Borge: Bobby Benson's Baby Band pop up * Episode 406: Linda Lavin: Gonzo disappears in small portions (like a blind) * Episode 407: Dudley Moore: Gonzo turns into a beetle ("Surprise!") * Episode 408: Arlo Guthrie: Gonzo is run over by a herd of cows * Episode 409: Beverly Sills: Gonzo blows the horn with his ear ("I play by ear.") * Episode 410: Kenny Rogers: Gonzo: "What were you expecting, Rachmaninov?" * Episode 411: Lola Falana: Gonzo: "I give autographs after the show!" * Episode 412: Phyllis George: A boxing glove knocks Gonzo to the floor * Episode 413: Dizzy Gillespie: Gonzo plays racing fanfare * Episode 414: Liza Minnelli: Gonzo: "That's my new hit single!" * Episode 415: Anne Murray: Gonzo blows on a cow's horn ("Another television first!") * Episode 416: Jonathan Winters: Gonzo attracts a horse ("You called?") * Episode 417: Star Wars: A duck bites Gonzo's nose. Gonzo screams, while the duck laughs * Episode 418: Christopher Reeve: Rats appear (Gonzo: "Aw, rats.") * Episode 419: Lynda Carter: Gonzo's dental plate sticks to the horn (Gonzo: "The embarrassment...!") * Episode 420: Alan Arkin: Gonzo's horn makes a typewriter sound * Episode 421: Doug Henning: One half of Gonzo disappears, Gonzo says "Goodbye!" and disappears completely * Episode 422: Andy Williams: Muppet dogs appear * Episode 423: Carol Channing: Gonzo is blown away in an Autumn storm * Episode 424: Diana Ross: A snake (that just crawled into Zoot's saxophone) comes out of Gonzo's horn Season Five * Episode 501: Gene Kelly: The horn rings and a voice comes out; Gonzo puts it to his ear ("Hello? He's not home.") * Episode 502: Loretta Swit: Gonzo's head explodes and appears on the right ("Whoohoo!") * Episode 503: Joan Baez: Rats appear. Gonzo: "Aw, rats." * Episode 504: Shirley Bassey: Gonzo's horn makes a rooster sound ("Camilla, your uncle's calling!") * Episode 505: James Coburn: No sound comes out of the horn, but it attracts Foo-Foo ("Well, she heard it...!") * Episode 506: Brooke Shields: Hiccups prevent Gonzo from playing (Gonzo: "Excuse me.") (Repeat of episode 301) * Episode 507: Glenda Jackson: Penguins appear * Episode 508: Señor Wences: Gonzo: "What were you expecting, Rachmaninov?" * Episode 509: Debbie Harry: Gonzo plays with his ear ("What a great ear!") * Episode 510: Jean-Pierre Rampal: Gonzo: "Eat your heart out, Gillespie!" * Episode 511: Paul Simon: Gonzo attracts a duck that kisses him (Duck: "Kissy kissy.") * Episode 512: Melissa Manchester: Kermit blows Gonzo away with his horn from the left side * Episode 513: Tony Randall: Gonzo blows on a fish * Episode 514: Mac Davis: A turkey scares Gonzo away * Episode 515: Carol Burnett: Gonzo's horn makes a "rest period" siren sound * Episode 516: Gladys Knight: Gonzo: "I give autographs after the show!" * Episode 517: Hal Linden: Gonzo blows on a screaming banana * Episode 518: Marty Feldman: A light blue spirit comes out of the horn; Gonzo quivers * Episode 519: Chris Langham: Gonzo is blown away in an Autumn storm * Episode 520: Wally Boag: Kermit blows Gonzo away with his horn from the left side * Episode 521: Johnny Cash: A duck bites Gonzo's nose * Episode 522: Buddy Rich: A boxing glove knocks Gonzo to the floor * Episode 523: Linda Ronstadt: White chunks fly out of Gonzo's horn (Gonzo: "Popcorn!") * Episode 524: Roger Moore: A soccer ball jams the horn down Gonzo's throat Album Appearances * The Muppet Show (album): Gonzo beats the "O" with a big crash and an explosion * The Muppet Show Fan Club: Gonzo says "Hoooonk - toot." Kermit asks him what happened to his trumpet: "I ate it!" * The Muppet Show 2: Gonzo blows his horn, followed by a crash and an explosion * Muppet Show Music Album: Gonzo's horn makes a duck sound Season 1 (part 2) Gonzo's beginning acts in the replaced version of the theme from Season 1. *Episode 101: Gonzo's horn squirts water. *Episode 103: A soccer ball jams the horn down Gonzo's throat. *Episode 104: Crazy Harry blows Gonzo up. *Episode 105: Crazy Harry blows Gonzo up. *Episode 106: Kermit blows Gonzo away with his horn from the left side. *Episode 107: Green smoke comes out of Gonzo's horn. *Episode 108: Gonzo's horn squirts water. *Episode 110: Gonzo's horn shoots a flame. (Gonzo: "I'm sorry!") *Episode 115: A balloon comes out of Gonzo's horn and inflates after he stops blowing. *Episode 116: Gonzo's horn shoots a flame. (Gonzo: "I'm sorry!") *Episode 117: Gonzo's horn makes a deep sound as red smoke comes out. *Episode 119: Crazy Harry blows Gonzo up. *Episode 121: Gonzo's horn flies away. (Gonzo: "Come back here!") First season Gonzo puppet used. *Episode 122: Gonzo's trumpet glows in the dark. *Episode 124: A balloon comes out of Gonzo's horn and pops. Other * The Muppet CD-ROM: Muppets Inside: Gonzo plays a terrific solo, presumably the one he'd been trying to play all these years. Gonzo: "Ha! Didn't think I could do it, did ya?" Category: Muppet Show Sketches